Je t'adore(I adore you)
by homestuckva88
Summary: When John Egbert has to move to NYC and has to get used to being a city boy he soon meets a girl. Her name is Vriska Serket. When John meets her and gets her to give him a tour around New York, they slowly become friends. John realizes Vriska is having trouble in French, he offers to help and they're friendship slowly grows. Will the language of love bring these two together?
1. Vriska's Intro

**Just a spider8reath story Im writing, it is in progress. I wrote it in second person and it is humanstuck. The Vriska in this story is slightly different then the one in my hungerstuck games. She is basically the same except she has a cerulean streak down her bangs. Anyway, that's all guys, hope you like it!**

* * *

Vriska's POV(Point of Veiw)-  
You wake up at 6:30 a.m. and groan then stuff your face in your pillow. You hit your clock turning off the alarm. You lay in your bed and think for a moment. You think about why you even still go to school. Oh, that's right, so you can get to college and get the hell out of this city.  
You pretty much have good grades. But your are still known as the school bully, making you the "queen bee" as well only because people fear you. Sometime you wonder if you weren't the school bully, if no one labeled you as the "queen bee". You would probably would be a nobody. But who are you kidding, your a nobody now. The only reason people know you is because you such a bitch.  
You sigh as you sit up in bed. You figure you should get your ass out of bed and get ready for school, and that's exactly what you do. You get out of bed and look into your closet and pick out your closet and pick out your usual outfit. Just some jeans along with a clover blue t-shirt that had a black spider web in the right corner of it. You take your jean jacket off a hook and lay it on your bed with the rest of your outfit.  
As you finish putting your jeans and shirt on you slip on your jean jacket to finish the look and also hide your left robotic arm. You walk down the stairs and go into the kitchen and open the fridge. Nothing you were hungry for. You just grab your back-pack and begin to walk to school. You figure today was just going to be a normal day in the New York. Turns out you were dead wrong.  
Your name is Vriska Serket and you are in for one hell of a year.


	2. John's Intro

**Hey guys, So, Im sorry for all the short chapters, they are just the introductions, once I get to around chapter 4, it'll be a lot longer. Anyway, that's all, hope you guys enjoy it ::::D!**

* * *

John's POV-  
You smile brightly as you look at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing a plain white t-shirt with a dark green jacket with denim jeans. You quickly brush your short, black hair and race into the kitchen where your father had breakfast ready on the table. You hear the sounds of car horns honking and construction going on outside as you eat.  
You wish you could still be in Tennessee where it was nice and peaceful. But you had to move here to New York because your father got a promotion. Your father took the deal and here you are. You went from a small town boy in the country to a city boy in New York. You had to leave all your friends that you had in Tennessee, but you still have your friends that you met on pesterchum to talk to.  
You wonder how school will be today. You foun out it would be easier to walk to school instead of riding the bus because of all the traffic that's in New York. You hope you don't loose your way, You've gotta admit, you aren't the best at directions. But your pretty confident you'll be able to find your way.  
After finishing up your pancakes you go into your room and grab your back-pack. Double checking to see if everything was in there. Confirming everything was set you head out the door, on your way to your new school.  
Your name is John Egbert and your hoping to have a nice first day of school. Turns out, it wont be the best.


	3. Chapter 3

John's POV-  
As you step onto campus you look around. There were a lot of people who were outside talking to their friends, minding their own business. You decide to just go to your locker. You had locker 87, and it was given to you before you started school here. When you approach the locker you see a girl, an inch or so taller than you, leaning against the locker next to you. She was eyeballing you with her cerulean eyes.  
You think nothing of it and continue to walk toward your locker. Once you get there the girl looks at you like you were crazy.

"What do you want?" She asks looking over at you. She had large glasses with the left lenses shaded in black.

"Oh um, nothing, I was just putting my things in my locker." You gesture your hand to the locker beside her. She looks over at you perplexed.

"This one? The one right here, next to mine?" She asks. You nods your head.

"Um... Yeah, thats kind of the one I pointed to." You say beginning to put in your locker combination.  
Vriska's POV-  
You scan over the boy while he opens his locker. He wasn't familiar, so you figure he's new. You sigh, knowing it was time to do what you normally do to the newcomers. But the thing is, you think there's something about this guy that makes him different. You don't know what, but something tells you he is.

"So uh, you don't seem afraid of me, are you new here?" You ask him, crossing your arms.

"Uh... Yeah. Today's my first day here." He answers.

"Cool... Well, bye." You say, not telling him where you were going.  
Then without a reply you hug your books with your left arm and head to class, flipping your hair as you left.


	4. Chapter 4

Vriska's POV-  
You didn't do it. You didn't push him up against a locker and you didn't give him a wedgie and hang him up in a stall. You honestly don't do it to him. You did it to every other new comer, so why not him? You shake your head and look back up at the teacher. You begin to jot down notes as he speaks.  
After 3rd period you walk into the cafeteria and sit down at a lunch table by yourself. You didn't want anything to eat. You only stare at everyone else who were talking to their friends. You snap back to reality as you notice a figure beginning to approach you. It was the new kid, who had the locker next to yours.

"Hey, nice to see you again." You hear him say as he sits down across from you. You cross your arms.

"Yeah, I guess." You say. You aren't really used to anyone talking to you.

"So, how long have you been in New York?" He asks, trying to start a conversation.

"And you would like to know because...?" You say, rolling your eyes ever so slightly.

"Well... I um, was just wondering. I mean, if you've been here a while I was wondering if you could maybe show me around after school." He says. You hold back the urge to burst out laughing.

"Haha! Your kidding me right? You want ME to show you around the city, wow, any kid here would be able to tell your new here." You say, smiling humorously. He looks over at you, a confused expression glue to his face.

"Um, is there a problem with that?" You roll your eyes and sigh. This boy was so clueless it was starting to get on your nerves.

"Actually, yes, there is a problem. I don't show clueless boys around the city. Plus, I've got waaaaaaaay too many irons in the fir to be helping you. Sorry kid, ask again some other time." You tell him with and evil smirk. You then get up and walk out the cafeteria, getting ready for your next period a little early.  
John's POV-  
You walk into your last period, French class. As you walk in you see the girl you were talking to at lunch. You found it quite amusing when she got annoyed. You don't know why, but this girl seemed to stand out from everyone else in this school. Even if she was a bit rude you want to get to know her better. You decide to take a seat next to her which is in the very back of the classroom.

"Hey, seems like you've gotta deal with me again." You say in a humorous tone, laying your books down on the desk. She sighs, and rolls her eyes as she pushes her bangs out of her face.

"Or, you could go move somewhere else..." She suggests, not bothering to turn her head towards you.

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass on the offer." You say looking over at her with a smirk.

"Y'know kid, your starting to get on my nerves." She says in a somewhat irritated tone. You smirk, slightly amused.

"Well, I wish I could stop... But its hard to break the habit." You joke once more.

"Alright, who hired a jackass to bother me? Cause I'm already tired with you." She says sarcastically. You roll eyes playfully.

"Alright, I suppose I was being a little annoying. Let me introduce myself. I'm John, John Egbert. Might I ask what your name is?" You say in an odd, proper, accent. She rolls her eyes at you.

"You MIGHT ask what my name is all you want, but you SHANT get it." Your smirk turns to a friendly smile. You decide to quit messing around and start being serious.

"Hey, look, I was just kidding. Now can I please get your name?" You ask in a more friendly voice. She looks over at you for a long moment and sighs in defeat.

"Its Vriska." She answers, crossing her arms.

"Ok if I get a last name?" You ask hopefully.

"Nope." She answers simply.

"Oh come on, its only a last name." You protest, frowning slightly.

"Exactly, its ONLY a last name, so it shouldn't matter to you." She answers in a smartass tone.

"Come on Vriska. Can't you just tell me?" You say more seriously. Then at that moment your French teacher come walking in.

"Sorry John, love to continue talking and all, but as you can see, teachers here... Sorry!" She says sarcastically with a fake smile. She then picks up her pencil and turn her attention to the teacher.  
You roll your eyes, but do the same. This wasn't over, you would get her last name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I just wanna thank you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing already ::::D! Any reviews that you guys send will be replied to at the end of every story depending if I have a review for them or not. Anyway, that's all I had to say, thanks again for the support. Now, lets get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

Vriska's POV-

"Can you pleeease tell me your last name?" John asks following you to your locker. You sigh and roll your eyes in annoyance. This boy was starting to get even more on your nerves. You don't understand why he's so content on getting your last name or why he wants to talk to YOU of all people in this school. You turn around and face him quickly after opening your locker.

"Look, if I tell you my last name, will you leave me the hell alone?" You ask in an irritated tone. He looks over at you, smirking.

"OR, how about you give me a tour around the city, give me your last name and then I'll leave you the hell alone." He offers. You look over at him in the eye, full of annoyance. Why did this boy have to be on your case so much?

"How about a tour around the city, no last name, and then you leave me alone." You say, giving him the look that you were not changing your mind. His smirk grows into a small smile and he sighs in defeat.

"I don't understand why you hate your last name so much, but I suppose you've got a deal." He tells you. You hide your grin behind the door of your locker.

"Its not that I hate my last name, I just don't want to tell you." You say, taking your things out of your locker and closing it.

"Your a very... Interesting girl, you know that, Vriska?" John says with a smile, looking over at you. You couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that, and you John, are a very obnoxious boy." You say in a somewhat humorous tone.

"Now come on, if you want a tour of the city, then we better hurry before it gets dark." You tell him, throwing you book bag over your shoulder. He follows you out of the school and you both proceed to walk around New York. You telling him about some places you enjoy, and why you enjoy them.

As the sun begins to set you guide John to one of your favorite places in New York, Central Park.

"Well, here we are, the end of the tour. I always come here after school to work on my homework, or just think about stuff." You tell him, sitting down on a bench. You look over to see him sitting down beside you.

"Don't you have to go home so your dad doesn't report you missing or something?" You ask curiously.

"Nah, I told my dad I'd find someone to show me around and I'd probably be home late. Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" He asks, looking over at you. You pause a moment. There was no point in lying to him. You sigh and look at the ground.

"Um... Both my parents... Are dead. Well, for all I know they're dead, I don't know. My mother left me at my apartment to take care of myself when I was 11. As for my father... I um... Don't even know who he is... And I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know I exist." You answer softly, recalling the day you came home from school and your mother couldn't be found. The only thing she left was a note telling you she left. That night you cried yourself to sleep. John frowns, he scoots closer to you for comfort.

"Oh um... I'm really sorry. How are you suppose to live on your own, don't you have to be a legal adult?" He asks. You sigh, you didn't want to talk about this.

"Look... I have that French test next week to study for." You tell him, ignoring the question that was just asked. You take out your French text book.

"Ah, alright... frais." John says with a smile. You look over at him in confusion.

"What was that last part?" You ask. He laughs slightly.

"Frais, its French for cool... I thought you would know that since you take French for cool... I thought you would know that since you take French... And its a pretty basic word." He tells you with a smile. You sigh.

"Well... Im not the best at French. I've got good grades in every class except for French. If I don't raise it then I wont be able to go to the college I want to go to." That was a part lie. Well, it would've been if your grade wasn't and F in French class.

"Well, I can help you if you want. I am quite the nerd when it comes to French." He says, grinning.

"Ah, you are? Well, sorry, but I'd prefer to teach myself." You say, looking down at your book.

"Oh come on... il ne serait pas mal." He says, you roll your eyes.

"Could you stop speaking French, you know I don't understand you."

"Ah, sorry. Pardonnez-moi mon ami." Hey says, bowing slightly in apology, a smirk on his face.

"John, come on." You say, but you couldn't help but suppress a small smile.

"Ok ok, I'll stop... But only if you let me help you." He says, looking over at you. You look back at him. It seemed every time you look at him you cant say no.

"Alright, fine. But not today. I've gotta get home and make myself something to eat." You say, getting up from the bench, hugging your French text book.

"Alright, Au revoir Vriska." John says. For once, it was a sentence you knew.

"Goodbye John, see you tomorrow." You say. You then pause.

"Wait, do you know how to get home from here?" You ask him.

"Yeah, I'll find my way." He tells you.

"Alright, cool..." You say, then proceed to walk back to your apartment.

* * *

**So, hope you guys liked this chapter! I know John didn't get Vriska's last name this time, but he will get it eventually! Also, just so you know, you guys will be able to get the full story behind how Vriska had to live on her own soon, so you can look forward to that! And last, but not least, I understand you guys probably have no clue what John was saying in French, so I'll put down what he was saying right here! Anyway, that's all guys, again, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll see you guys l8ter!**

**il ne serait pas mal- It wouldn't hurt**

**Pardonnez-moi mon ami-Forgive me my friend**

**Au revoir Vriska- Goodbye Vriska**

Ship Them Ships-** Lol, as you can see, he didn't get it this chapter. But he'll get it sooner or later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating this weekend I went to my first con animazement and didn't have time to get on the computer.**

* * *

John's POV-

As you open the door you see your father setting down the dinner plates on the dining table. You put your back pack against the wall beside the door. You then walk over to the table and sit.

"So, how was your first day?" Your father asks. You look over at him and smiled.

"It was pretty good actually." You tell him, recalling what happened at school. You met a few kids other than Vriska, but you found her a lot more interesting then the other kids you met.

"Did you make any friend at all?" He asks you.

"Yeah... I uh, met this girl. She showed me around the city." You tell him.

"Ah... And what might this girls name be?"

"Its Vriska... But she didn't tell me her last name for some reason." You tell him smiling once more.

"I'm sure she'll tell you sometime." He tells you before taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah... I was wondering if it was alright if I went to her place this week, I promised I would help her with her French." You ask, looking over at him. He shares your gaze, a grin smeared on his face.

"The whole week you want to go to this GIRLS house and help her study?" He says. It takes you a moment to understand why he made the word 'girl' so prominent. You look over at your dad slightly in awe.

"Yeah. But its not like that dad, we're just friends." You answer.

"I understand, John. You can stay over there as long as you like... Just, don't stay the whole night." Your father tells you with a smile.

"Alright, thanks dad." You say then get up and head to your room.

You open your laptop to see someone was pestering you. It was your best friend, Dave. You never met him in person but you two have been talking for 3 years now. He was an interesting character. He acts like he's so cool and loves irony and rapping. He was a good friend, like a brother to you.

-turntechGodhead[TG] began pestering ectoBiologist[EB]-

TG: Hey bro, whats up?

TG: Hows being a city boy working for you?

EB: Hey Dave. Its actually going pretty well.

TG: You started school today didn't you?

EB: Yeah.

TG: How was it? Did you pick up any chicks?

You roll your eyes at his response.

EB: No Dave, I did not "pick up any chicks"

TG: Well, did you at least meet anyone?

EG: Of course I met people. I had this one girl named Vriska show me around the city.

TG: Oh, so you did pick up a chick. Nice going Egbert.

EG: What, no. We aren't together.

TG: But you've got a crush on her.

EG: No I don't, stop putting words into my mouth.

TG: Come on dude. No guy becomes friends with a girl on the first day of school unless they've got a crush on her.

EB: Well... I don't. She's just my friend, and I'm going to her with French class.

TG: Ah, your going to teach her the language of love. Quite the charmer you are, John.

EB: Dave, cut it out! I don't like her like that!

TG: Haha, whatever bro. I've gotta go, talk to you later, k?

-turntachGodhead[TG] ceased pestering ectobiologist[EB]-

You sigh then lean back on your chair. Why did Dave and your father both think you liked this girl? You and Vriska were just friends. How could you have a crush on her when you just met her. Sure you think that she stands out from everyone but that didn't mean you had a crush on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Vriska POV-

You sigh, taking a bite of the dinner you just finished cooking for yourself. Why were you always so depressed after you talked about your parents? You didn't even tell him the whom story. Your just glad he didn't ask about your eye or find out about your arm. He was the only person gave you the chance to be their friend. Not even your parents wanted anything to do with you. Well... That's not exactly true.

Your mother really did love you. She didn't want to abandon you. It wasn't really her fault. Or so that's what you like to believe. Lets take a look at how the day your mother left played out,

shall we?

* * *

FLASHBACK

There you were, an 11 year old Vriska Serket, standing in front of you and your mothers apartment. You were releaved to be home and away from school where, instead of being the bully, you were in fact BEING bullied. Despite being miserable at school, you loved it when you got home and saw your mother. You knew your mother tried so hard to be the best mom she could be, and she was. She was everything a child would hope for in a mother.

You take your key out of your pocket and unlocked the door. Usually your mother would greet you right when she heard the door open, but this time you heard no greeting.

"Hello? Mom, are you here?" You called. After a few minutes there was no answer. You drop your back pack by the door and look around your apartment.

"Mom?! Where are you!?" You call as you enter the kitchen. On the table was a letter on top of a journal. You approach the table and pick it up with your left hand which back then was not robotic. nor was the left lense of your glasses shaded out. The letter you held was written by your mother. This is what it said:

_Dear Vriska,_

_ Sweetheart, if you are reading this it mean I've left and you just got home from school. I want to tell you that I'm okay. I just... ha to leave. I... had to go somewhere that couldn't wait. I knew this day would come but I didn't want to tell you. But... I can't come home. At least not anytime soon. I will come back, I promise I will. I'm sorry I had to leave you to live on your own at such a young age. I left you this journal to write in, I want you to write in it as if you were talking to me. As if I were still there ok? Don't worry about paying rent, as long as I'm alive I'll pay for it. But when you turn 19 I'll stop, since I'm hoping you'll be in college by then. But if you aren't then you'll have to find a way to pay for it yourself. I am really sorry about all this sweetheart. Please be safe, and remember, I love you and I will always be thinking about you._

_Love,_

_ Your mother_

As you finished reading the letter you were in shock. A tear rolled down you cheek, many others following it. You pressed against the wall curling into a ball. Words came out of your mother, but none able to make out. That night, the only reason you got sleep was because of the energy you used crying so much.

Since that day you became a different person. You started bullying everyone and joined a few gangs. Hell, you even started your own. You took advantage of every single one of your friends. You did so many things you regret doing. You crossed the line many time, but one time you crossed it too far, and that's how you lost your arm and eye. Along with your eye and arm you slowly lost your friends and you got kicked out of your own gang. You had nobody... Andthere was no one to blame but yourself.

* * *

You sigh as the memory fades. You feel tears beginning to fall out of your one eye. You stand up and walk into your room. You sit down on your bed and let yourself cry. You look over at your shelf and see a black journal with the scorpio zodiac sign on it. You blink away your tears for a moment and stand up and grab the book. Inside it was the letter your mom wrote and pages filled with letters written for your mother. You eventually ran out of pages to write in when you turned 15. That was 3 years ago. You would've bought a new one but when you turned 16 you didn't understand the point in writing these letters to your mother if she would never read them.

You close the book and place it back on the shelf. At least your mother didn't lie to you. You hadn't gotten a single over due bill letter since she left. You walk over to your bed and lay down. You close your eyes and slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! I might start the next one right now, the next one is a little slow but it is leading up to some more of Vriska's story. Anyway, hope you like it!**

bloome26- **Thanks! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Like I said, I'll be working on the next chapter sometime soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Vriska's POV-

You sigh as you close your locker for the second to last time of the day. It was time for the class you dreaded most but at the same time you looked forward to. You dreaded it because it was French. You hated French, and that's why you were failing it. You looked forward to it because John was there. It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if you just met him, it was still nice to talk to him.

As you walk into the classroom you see that John had beat you to it. You walk over to your seat next to him.

"Hey, whats up?" He asks as you sit down.

"The sky, or right now, the ceiling." You joke, smirking.

"Haha, very funny." He says sarcastically, smiling.

"So, my dad told me I could go over to your house after school to study. I just can't stay the night." He tells you with a smile.

"Right, I wasn't planning for you to stay the night anyway." You say, starring down at your left arm. He was bound to find out about it eventually. Your surprised he didn't notice it already. You suppose the jacket was doing the trick. You look over at the door to see your teacher walk into the room. You pick up your pencil and look up at the teacher, jotting down notes as she spoke.

* * *

Vriska's POV-

"Alright, you ready to go?" You ask, closing your locker. You look over at him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah." He answers simply, throwing his back pack over his shoulder.

"So, where exactly do you live?" He asks you as you both walk out the doors of the school.

"You'll find out." You answer simply with a smirk.

As you get to your apartment complex you walk into the elevator. You click the button with the number 8 on it. It was a surprise a lot of things incorporated 4 in your life. Especially since it was your favorite number.

As you step out of the elevator you walk up to your door, number 188. You take the keys and unlock it. You open the door and gesture for him to come inside.

"Well here we are, its not the best place, but its some where to live." You say dropping your back pack by the door. He walks into the kitchen, you following him.

"This is your place? Like you have it all to yourself, with no parent to bother you?" He asks, looking slightly surprised.

"Heh, you make it sound nice." You say, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Well, isn't it? I mean, you don't have anyone-" He begins as he joins you at the table but you cut him off.

"That's the thing, John. I don't have ANYONE. It seemed nice at first, but if you think about it, you get lonely, really lonely. I mean, imagine if you lost your father, where would you go?" You ask him.

"Well, I'd probably live with my aunt." He answers.

"Right, you have another family member. I don't have anyone else. All I had was my mom and no other family. I knew what my aunts name was but never did I et to meet or talk to her. And I have no clue about my mom left, I didn't have anybody to talk to." You tell him with a sigh.

"I uh, see... If you don't mind me asking, didn't you have friend?" He asks.

"Well, I do mind you asking. I don't wanna talk about it... Right now. Now if you wanna start studying we can work here if you like." You say, though your tone wasn't harsh, it was normal. You reminded yourself that being hostile to him would only push him away.

"Alright, that sounds good, do you have your text book?"

"Yeah, its in my book bag, let me get it." You say standing up and walking over to your back pack. You kneal down and zip it open, finding your French text book and taking it out. As you walk back into the kitchen you are greeted by a smile from John. You sit down beside him.

"Alright, so shall we start?" You ask with a smile.

"Sure, now I'll start with the basics. If you don't know what it means then just find it in the text book, sound like a plan?" He asks looking over at you.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea." You say, you push you book towards him so he could use it, though he pushes it back.

"Don't you need it?" You ask him, confusion in your tone.

"Nah, I told you, I'm a nerd when it comes to French." He says with a grin. You smirk.

"Ah, ok then French NERD lets get started." You answer, slight humor in your tone.

* * *

**And here is the 8th chapter! Hope you guys like it, then next one will be when John finds out about her arm! Anyway, that's all, hope you guys like it! Bye, talk to you guys l8ter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, before I start this chapter I wanted to let you know I am going to my dads house next weekend and they may or may not have wifi. So, if you guys don't get a chapter next week then I don't have any wifi but I'll try and update it once a week over summer vacation if I can!**

* * *

John's POV-

"Alright, here's one more... Its pretty easy. How do you say 'Hello my friend'?" You ask, looking over at her smiling. She looks over at you as she couldn't believe you asked that.

"Easy, 'Hello my friend' in French is 'Bonjour mon ami.'" She answers, smiling in satisfaction.

"Great, I think tomorrow we can start working on the more difficult ones." You tell her. She looks over at you, slightly confused.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I thought I would come all week... Is, that alright?" You ask looking over at her. You thought you went over it with her a few days ago.

"Yeah... That's, perfectly fine. Great actually." She says smiling.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" She asks, getting up from the table.

"You don't have to make me dinner, I'm sure my dad saved me some." You say. You didn't want her cooking dinner when you were already invading her privacy since you kind of just invited yourself to her place.

"Its fine John, really. You are my guest after all."

"Okay, but at least let me help you." You say, standing up and walking over to her.

"Alright, fine" She answers, rolling her eyes with a grin.

Vriska's POV-

As you stir the spaghetti noodle on the stove you feel the heat warming your arm.

well, you real one. You also feel John's gaze fall over you.

"Aren't you hot in that jacket?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah, but... I uh, don't want to uh... take it off..." You say. Shit, this was it, you knew what question was coming next.

"Why not?" He asks coming closer to you.

"Just... Because." You say nervously.

"Vriska, what is it?" He asks, putting his hand on your shoulder. The shoulder that welded with your arm. This was it, you knew he had felt it because he immediately took his hand off. That and you basically flung his hand odd in panic. You grab your robotic arm with your right hand. Well, that wasn't a smart idea. Now he knows why for sure.

"Vriska... Whats wrong with your arm?" He asks, only an ounce of panic in his voice. You sigh in defeat, turning off the stove for a moment, you then slip your jacket off, exposing your jacket off, exposing your robotic arm. You turn around to show him. He looks down at it in horror.

"What... Why do you have a robotic arm, what happened to your real one?" He asks, slightly shocked. He walks over to you, as he reaches out to touch your arm you pull away.

"It blew up." You answer simply, in a rough, almost cold, tone. You turn around and get out a spoon. You get out two plates and split the noodles on the plates evenly.

"That's all? No story behind it or anything." John asks, unsatisfied with your response.

"No, there's a story behind it, but why should I tell you?" You ask bringing the plates of spaghetti to the table. You lay his plate in front of him.

"Maybe because I'm your friend." He states. You knew you saw him as your friend. But you never once though ANYONE would see YOU as their friend.

"I... Look, I'll tell you when we finish eating alright?" You tell him with a sigh. You see him nod then pick up his fork, beginning to eat his food.

* * *

**And... I lied... The story behind Vriska's arm is actually NEXT chapter, sowwy::::P But don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter right now, so it shouldn't be long until the next chapter! Before I go I just wanna thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Also, I may or may not be posting a few drawings based on this story on my deviantart... if I do I'll post a link of my deviantart channel on one of the chapters! But anyway, that's all guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one coming up soon! See ya guys l8ter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Last chapter until I go to my dads house! Lets hope I have wifi there!**

* * *

John's POV-

You look at Vriska curiously. You two had migrated to the couch once you were done eating. You gaze down at her left arm. Metal, every nut and bolt was metal. There wasn't even a sign that a real arm was ever there. But you could tell it was because it seemed that where the skin and metal met were a few burn marks accompanied by many scars. You look back up at her face and realized she had been starring over at you impatiently for a while. But you didn't exactly acknowledge it. You eye catches her shaded out lenses. Your hand your hand raises to take her glasses off and see what lied behind her left lenses. As you raise it her hand immediately grips your wrist, rather hard if you must add.

"Don't touch my glasses, got it?" She says, her voice demanding and cold. You flinch at the pain as she squeazed your wrist.

"Alright... I'm, sorry. Now can you please let go of my wrist before you break it?"She glances up at your wrist, her eye widens and she immediately lets go, letting your wrist fall.

"I uh... Sorry. I can't really... I mean-"

"It's fine, I know what you mean..." You say. She sighs, then looks over at you.

"So, my arm..." She says looking down at the metal arm.

"I uh..." She pauses. She then lifts her head up.

"When my mother left me, it was the worst timing. At school that day I had these three boys push me up against the lockers... They called me ugly, they said I'd never fit in, that I was an outcast, someone that would die alone and never have any friends, let alone a boyfriend. After those insults one of the boys pushed me up against the locker harder and whispered something in my ear..." She pauses, a tear rolling down her face.

"He told me that I was a worthless piece of shit and that's why my father doesn't care or even know about me. And he said that the reason my mother was so nice to me was only because she pitied me because of how much of a fuck up I was... Then he dropped me and the three boys walked away." She pauses again, wiping away a tear,

"When I found out she had left I woke up the next day... And it was like I was a totally different person. Those boys, I went up to then and gave every one of them a black eye to, remember me by. I turned into the school bully." She sighs, as she recalls her past.

"The day I turned 16 I did the most retarded thing anyone could do... I... I pushed him off a balcony." Her eye widened and then closed as she blinked away tears.

"I got mad John... So, SO mad at my ex boyfriend. I just got SO infuriated that I pushed him off the balcony of his apartment." She lifts her head up and looks over at you, pain and hurt in her gaze.

"He got paralyzed from the waist down... And he uses a wheel chair to get around. My best friend... Well, ex best friend found out about it. She wanted revenge, and she wanted me to pay. So she slipped a magic 8 ball in my back pack while we were at school... And when I got home I was dumb enough to shake it. But I didn't get a response, it only exploded, it intended to kill me." You look over at her, there were tears welling up in her eyes.

"She wanted me to die, John... And I wouldn't blame her. I should've died but I didn't. The explosion only took my arm and..." She pauses for a moment. Her hand lifts up to her glasses and she removes them. Behind her left lenses lay... Well, nothing actually. It was just a hole, empty, with no eye inside it. You could tell it must've been and explosion because around it were burn marks, and scars, just as her arm was. You reach outside of her eye, and she let you. It was rough but at the same time it felt smooth.

"Despite pain from my arm and eye I got a neighbor who was good with mechanics make me a robotic arm. As for my eye... I just shaded out the lenses and never took my glasses off in public. It worked since no one wanted to talk to me anyway. It was like my life was over, like I was dead but my punishment was to continue living in a world where everyone hates me. It was like I was living in hell disguised as a fucked up planet earth. My life was miserable, I lost everyone, everything... You don't know how many times the thought of just killing myself popped into my mind when I was 16. I have no one to teach me right from wrong, so I had to teach myself. And it seems I've taught myself poorly." She finishes, her eye was fully watered as tears fell from her face. You only stare over at her in awe.

This 18 year old girl. She was so young. She was just like anyone else. Until everything, everyone, it was all taken away. It wasn't fair, she shouldn't had to of suffered this much. After a long moment you quickly lean towards her and embrace her with a hug. You harden your grip on her as you feel her hug back.

"Vriska... I am so, SO sorry. You didn't deserve anything that happened to you. Your an amazing girl, and don't let anyone tell you different." You say into her ear. You hear her slightly gasp in surprise, it was as if no one had ever told her that before. You feel her grip tighten and her tears beginning to slow.

"Thank you, John. Thank you for understanding why I'm like this, and what I've been through..." She says softly putting her head on your shoulder.

"Your welcome Vriska." You say with a sigh.

"You are so, SO very welcome." You whisper closing your eyes and smiling ever so slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**And I lied again, I had to write another chapter... I mean, I love writingit up here for you guys to read. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

Vriska's POV-

You stand up as you hear a know on the door. It must have been John. He had been coming over to your house the past few weeks, including weekends. You two had really grown close after you told him your story. And you thought it would drive him away. You thought he was different, and he was. He was the most kind person you had ever met, and your glad he gave you a chance. You walk over the door and open it.

"Hey John." You smile, closing the door as he walks in.

"Hey Vris, Whats up?" He asks taking a seat on your couch.

"Not much..." You say, sitting down next to him.

"So uh, I just wanted to ask you...-" As you speak you hear a knock at the door. You look over at the door in confusion.

"Dis you invite someone over today?" John asks, looking over at you.

"No, the only person I was expecting was you." You say then stand up and walk over to the door. You turn the knob and slowly open it. You see two figure you hadn't seen in 2 years at the most. Your first emotion was shock, then it was a mix between anger, regret, and complete, utter, sorrow.

"What are YOU TWO doing here?" You spit. You didn't want them to know you just wanted to hug them and burst into tears.

"Well, we uh... Just wanted to um..." The boy in the wheel chair sounded hesitant. That was Tavros, your ex boyfriend. The boy had a Mohawk, the color of it was a dark brown sleeves and some light brown pants. He had green eyes, and they were always, full of unsureness. It annoyed you so much, but at the same time it made you love him. And that's why you dated him. Until, of course, you made him end up in a wheel chair.

"We thought we should just stop by and see if you were still here." The girl explained, ignoring Tavros's stuttering. She had short, strawberry colored hair, down to the shoulders, maybe a little shorter. She wore a teal t-shirt that stopped half way to her torso. The rest of her stomach was covered with a black cami. She also had some black jeans. She still had the same, red lensed glasses as when you saw her last. She still used to be your best friend.

"Hey Vriska, who is it?" You hear John's voicr as he walks up next to you.

"Ah, Vriska, who knew you'd get another boyfriend." Terezi says with a smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend!" You say, quickly trying to hide your blush. Though you fail miserably.

"This is John, he's only... My friend." You say more calmly.

"Now as much as I want you two out of my sight, I suppose I should be polite and invite you inside." You say grudgingly. They both come into your apartment and you close the door.

"Wow, your place hasn't changed at all." Terezi says, jumping onto your couch.

"Yeah, and I can see you haven't changed at all either. Could you at least stop acting like you own the place?" You say, rolling your eyes and crossing your arms.

"Alright... Seems that you've changed a little... What happened to laid back and go with the flow Vriska?" She asks. You sigh, sitting down on the couch, John sitting next to you.

"Simple, I turned 18." You told her smirking.

"Uh, Vriska, I hate to inturupt, but you have yet to introduce me to these people." John says awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry. This is Terezi my uh, EX best friend." You say turning your gaze to Terezi who was sitting on the couch.

"And this... This is Tavros, my ex boyfriend." You say turning your gaze to Tavros who sat in his wheel chair by the couch.

"Ah, So these are the two famous ex's huh? I've heard a lot about you but never did I catch your names in Vriska's stories." John says with a smile.

"Ah, so you still talk about us?" Terezi says looking over at you with a smirk.

"Yeah, but not a lot, and half the time the stuff I say isn't a compliment either." You say glaring over at her.

"Why so cold Serket?" Terezi says, crossing her arms. You sigh in annoyance seeing that she just realized now that you were acting cold toward her. You were about to reply but John interrupted you.

"Serket?" He repeated simply. Shit, you forgot, you made a game out of trying not to tell him your last name.

"Uh, yeah, th-thats just... A nickname. Yeah, she used to always call me Serket." You answer quickly. Terezi's smirk grows as she understands whats going on and then holds back a small laugh.

"Hate to break it to ya Vriska, but its not a nick name, its your last name." She says glancing over at John. You see a small smirk approach John's lips.

"So, after a week of curiosity it finally comes out." John smiles, looking over at you. You couldn't help but smile as well.

"Alright, I'll admit it Serket is my last name, Vriska Serket." You say, rolling your eyes playfully.

"The one and only." John says with a small laugh.

* * *

**And there we go, last chapter until I go to my dads. I don't really like the way I ended it but that's the only way I could think to end it. So, the next chapter wil be a little dramatic. Anyway, that's all, anyone on summer vacation(which I am now on) I hope you have a great summer. That's all guys, talk to you l8ter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so, turns out I do have wifi at my dads! I've settle that I'm going to be posting these up once a week if I have the chapter written down. I have the story written in a book and right now I've written to chapter 15. So I was think if I pdate this once a week that gives me enough time to write on super long chapter(which isn't too likely) or a few long chapters. So yeah, you guys can now look forward to this story every week ::::D! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Well, I assume you two have somewhere to be." You say. It had been at least an hour or so since your old friend and ex boyfriend came over and you must admit, it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be.

"Yeah, we were planning to head over to Karkat's place and hangout for the night."

"Ah, really, sounds awesome. How is Karkat anyway, are you two still an item?" You ask with a smirk. Last you heard, she and Karkat had been going out for a while.

"Yeah, we have been for a year or so..." Terezi answered with a smile.

"That's cool, anyway, you should get going. Don't wanna keep Karkrab waiting." You say as you all stand up and head over to the door. As you began heading to the front door, Tavros stops you.

"Hey uh... Vriska, can I uh... Talk to you for a sec?" He asks. You look down at him, a curious expression on your face.

"Uh, yeah, sure." You say, walking into the kitchen so you two could talk privately.

"What is it?" You ask as he wheels in behind you.

"Well, me and Terezi didn't exactly come here just to see if you were still here..." He says, surprisingly he didn't sound hesitant for once. You cross your arms.

"Alright, you must be serious, you've stopped stuttering. Whats the real reason you came here then?"

"Well, Terezi took me here... To talk to you... About...Well, that day..." He says looking at the ground. You knew what he meant by "that day" and ever since that day you refused to talk about it. And you told him that... You told them BOTH that. Your surprised you even told John about it.

"Tavros, I've said this a million times, I don't WANT to talk about it." You sigh. Though Tavros wouldn't take no as an answer. He was tiredof letting people walk all over him.

"I don't care Vriska, I know it might be hard but you don't think it's hard for me too? I was the one who actually fell. I'm the one who felt the pain-" He says,slightly raising his voice. You look over at him, giving him the death stare.

"Pain?!PAIN?! Your saying ***I* **didn't feel ANY pain from pushing you?! It might not of caused me pain physically, but it sure as hell caused me pain mentally. Tavros, I cried for weeks wondering why the fuck I hurt you! I would cry myself to sleep every single night, telling myself that I was a monster and I deserve to die!" You scream, trying to hold back tears. You fail miserably as you feel a tear roll down your cheek.

"I wanted to die Tavros! I TRIED to die!" You continue to yell. You hear the door open and see Terezi and John walk in.

"Vris, calm down, don't make yourself-"

"No... Let her get worked up... She's been keeping it in for too long... She needs to let it out... This is what happened last time... Except she got... Angry... Not... Getting upset and crying..." You hear Tavros say to John. His voice sounded nothing like it usually did, and you were surprised when you heard it. But he was right. This was how you were when you pushed him that day. Except this time you were crying instead of getting angry. You ignore his comment though as you hear Terezi speak.

"How? How'd you try to die?" You hear her ask, slightly shocked. You turn your head towards her, sorrow in your eyes. You give her a look and she seems to understand. You see John's gaze turn to you and he looks over at you in surprise.

"Vriska... You didn't..." He says unbelievably.

You couldn't find words as you feel more tears rushing down your cheeks. You only nod your and head and choke out a 'yes' as a response. He looks over at you and you catch his gaze. He walks over to you and embraces you in a hug. You hug him in return and feel a silent sob erupt from you, many sobs following it. You felt safe in his arms, like he was the only person who would actually be with you until the very end. Everyone left you and he gave you another chance. One that no one else gave you. And to think you've only known this guy for a few weeks. It felt like you knew him since forever. You only stood there, hugging him for god knows how long. And the truth was, you didn't want to let go.

* * *

**Aannd I've learned that I made this chapter pretty dramatic. But I did get in how Vriska felt about John around the end. Sorry I kinda got Tavros out of character, and that there was A LOT of drama and sh*t going on in this chapter. Oh, and if you guys didn't know how Vriska tried to kill herself... It was by... cutting herself... Yeah, I don' really like talking about that subject but anyway, sorry for the drama again! But next chapter will be less dramatic, I promise! Anyway guys, thats all, talk to you guys l8ter!(And by that I mean next week ::::P)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So... I was writing more chapters of this in my journal... And I had to get another one just to continue the story! But anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

John's POV-

You open the door to you and your fathers apartment and immediately felt your fathers gaze fall on you.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you to get home for hours." Your father asks. He seemed upset.

"I uh... I was at Vriska's house..." You say nervously, looking over at your dad. Your father sighs before speaking again.

"So, your telling me you were at this GIRLS house for almost the whole day?" He says get up from the couch. You glance at the clock, 10:30. Shit, no wonder your father was getting worked up about it.

"I um, yes..." You say simply, unsure of how to react.

"John... What were you doing that long at a GIRLS house?" He asks, his tone stern and full of seriousness.

"Well... Her friends came over and... Well, I suppose they aren't exactly her friends. But either way, it caused some drama and I had to talk with her about it." You explain, slightly nervous.

"What kind of drama?" He asks. You haven't told him about Vriska's story and you aren't planning to.

"It was just... Relationship issues." You say, looking over at him. It wasn't a lie, there WAS drama due to Tavros and Vriska's past relationship.

"Relationship issues, this girl has a boyfriend?" Your dad asks, looking over at you curiously.

"No, it was her ex boyfriend. He came over and it was going ok until things escalated at the end... So I stayed at her house after they left a little wile to comfort her." You explain to him. He sighs.

"Alright... This is all a bit confusing and it doesn't help that I don't even know what this girl looks like and my son has been going to her house for weeks." He says, sounding the slightest bit annoyed. A light bulb then goes off in your head.

"Maybe, if its alright, she can come over here tomorrow after school?" You ask him. He doesn't look up at you immediately. You can tell he thinks for a moment but he then looks up at you, sighing.

"Well... I suppose it'll be alright, just... I don't want her to stay over too long." He says, unsure of his answer. Despite your father thinking it wasn't the best idea, you break into a smile.

"Alright, thanks dad, and sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to stay out so late." You apologize.

"Its fine just... Try to not do it again." He says with a small sigh.

"So... I'm gonna get some sleep... I'll see you in the morning." You say heading toward your room.

"Alright, see you in the morning." He repeats as you enter your room. You lay down on your bed, entwing your hands and putting them over your head. You sigh happily as you think about tomorrow, Vriska Serket would be at your house. She would get to meet your father for the first time. What if he didn't like her? What if he wouldn't let you hangout with her because she was "a bad influence"? What if- Wait why were you worried about your father excepting her? She was just your friend. Its not like you loved her or anything like that... Unless... You DID love her.

Did you? You did care about her a lot and you would do anything to help her. You would die for her. She also didn't look half bad. Kinda cute if you must say... Hot actually and to be perfectly honest she was a little s- aannd OK you need to stop... NOW. You suppose... You really were in love with her. You, John Egbert, the dork who loves movies, had fallen in love with the famous school bully, Vriska Serket.

* * *

**And there we go, the weekly update, I'm excited for the next upcoming chapters cause something awesome happens! Though, sadly, I can't tell you guys cause I have to keep it a surprise! Anyway, I may or may not post one extra chapter up this week, so keep a lookout for that. Other than that I suppose thats all I've got to say until next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this... 8ye, talk to you guys l8ter!(Btw, sorry this chapter was kinda short, I'll try and make them longer!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Vriska POV-

"So... You wanna cover to my place after school?" John asks walking up to you as you get ready for third period. You get your books for biology and close your locker before you respond to him.

"Uh... I don't know... Won't your dad be there?" You ask hugging your books and looking over at him.

"Yeah... But he said it was fine." He says. You weren't so sure about that. It was only because you were worried about what his father would think about you. You aren't the best influence and your spot as the school bully doesn't either.

"What if he doesn't like me?" You worried aloud.

"Is that what your worried about?" He ask rhetorically. Though you still nod faintly. You hear him chuckle slightly.

"What?" You ask, slightly annoyed as you feel blush approach your face,

"It's not like your my girlfriend Vriska, you don't really need my fathers acceptance to be my friend." He says, smiling, slight humor still in his tone. You feel more blush approaching your face at the word 'girlfriend'.

"Haha, yeah, alright. I'll go." You say with a smile.

"Great, we can meet back here once schools over. I'll see you later, Vris." He says, then walks to his next class.

"Alright, see you later John." You call then turn and began walking to your next period. As you get close to your next period you hear a group of boys around a girl looking around the same age as you. You recall the time when those three boys bullied you. You see one of the boys pick her up and push her against the locker.

You walk up to then and speak up. "Hey, put her down." You say walking up to the boys. They turn they're head to you and the boy holding the girl smirked as he saw you.

This boy knew you, they all knew you. Everyone knew you, you were the queen bee, of course everyone knew you."Ah, Vriska. Its been a while..." He says. His name was Jason and he was a jerk. He used to be by your side when yo would go around bullying people. Though you two slowly broke apart and he found two other boys to hang with.

"Put her down." You say sternly, not answering him. He smirks, getting the wrong idea. He lets go of her and she roughly hits the floor.

"I get it, here, you can take a kick at her." He says, stepping out the way.

You sigh and step up in front of the girl. The girl flinches slightly and closes her eyes. Instead of kicking her you reach out your hand for her to take. After a moment she opens her eyes and looks up at you, she takes you hand and you pull her up. You push her lightly, causing her to stumble away from the boys.

"Get to your period, I'll deal with them." You tell her. She nods then runs off to her class. You turn to the boys. You grip Jason by the collar of his shirt and push him against the locker. "What did you say to her?" You ask him threateningly.

"It wasn't much..." He answers trying to push you off. You don't let him go and push him against the locker harder.

"WHAT did you say to her?!" You repeat, yelling.

"I-I told her to... Go kill herself... That she was a worthless piece of shit. I told her to just disappear since no one would miss her anyway."He answers.

You pause and sigh angrily. You then sneer in his face."Well guess what... YOUR the piece of shit that deserves to die!" You say then throw him on the ground roughly. You then turn to the two boys, talking to both them and Jason.

"You guys leave her alone, or I promise you... You're ALL going to regret it." You threaten then as you see them nod your head, you just grab your books off the floor and head to your next period, not caring that you were really late.

* * *

**I feel bad that these are shorter. I don't plan for them to be... The next chapter should be a little longer I think. But anyway, here is your next early chapter! I'm very excited to write these next two chapters, you guys are going to like them. Also, I think I'm going to write a sequel to this story... It would take place when Vriska goes to college... Either then or after... Either or I can't say too much about it or else it'll give away what happens in the end of this story! I just wanna know if you think I should write a sequel to this one... Anyway, thats all guys, talk to you l8ter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I wrote this on my TV. I hooked the computer up to the TV so it would show it, and my dad was reading it out loud as I was writing it. It was quite amusing... And then it got embarrassing when he started reading the next chapter aloud, which you'l find out why it was embarrassing next time I post the next chapter up here. But anyway, on to the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

John's POV-

You smile as you and Vriska walk back to your lockers. You had thought of a plan. You were going to tell Vriska you loved her and you were going to do it today.

"So, whats the plan? I just go to your house to meet your dad then leave." Vriska says, getting her things out of her locker.

"No, I was thinking we could go to my place, eat dinner with my dad and then just hang out, like we usually do." You explain, opening your locker.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." She says, closing her locker and swinging her back pack over her shoulder. You do the thing then close your locker.

"Ok, lets go..." You say then you both head off of school campus and you show her to your house.

"Alright, here we are, my dad should already have dinner done. Oh, and don't take your jacket off, he doesn't know about your uh, arm yet." You tell her

"Wasn't planning on taking it off anyway." Vriska says as both walk into your house.

You see your father just finishing setting the table. He pauses, glancing over at Vriska. He smiles while walking up to you both he then hold out his hand for her to shake. "You must be Vriska. John talks about you a lot, its nice to finally meet you." He says with a smile as he shakes her hand.

"Um... Nice to meet you too..." She says as the two part hands

"Well, I've got dinner ready on the table... Is steak ok with you?" Your father asks, as you all head to the dinner table.

"Yeah, steak is fine... Perfect actually..." Vriska says, smiling down at her plate as you all sat down.

Vriska's POV-

You smile as you take another bite of your steak. You hadn't had food like this for years. You could never afford a good steak like this. You never had sides with your meals either. To John and his father this meal was normal but to you it was a feast.

As you and John finish your dinner John stands up and speaks."Well, thanks for the dinner dad. It was really good. I think I'm gonna go show Vriska my room." He says, glancing over at you and smiling.

"Your welcome. Have fun in there." His father said with a smirk. You don't exactly know what he meant by 'fun' but you hope its not what you think. Because you know know that won't happen.

John ignores his father's comment then shows you to his room. Once you enter his room the first thing you notice is his large stack of movies, most of them consisting of your favorite actor, Nicholas Cage. You rush over to the shelf-full of movies, seeing which Cage flicks he owned. It seemed like he had nearly every one you loved. Though your finger stops as you find not only your favorite Cage flick, but your absolute favorite movie in general.

"Con Air...You actually have Con Air." You say unbelievably. He walks over and leans an elbow on the top of the shelf, smirking.

"So, your a fan of Con Air too, huh?" He says, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm not just a fan... I'm in love with it... Though I haven't watched it in forever..." You say, standing up and looking over at John.

"Well, why don't we watch it now then?" He suggests with a smile.

"Seriously?! That would be awesome!" You say then realize you were getting a little excited about it.

"I mean um... Sure, why not..." You answer calmly, jumping onto his bed.

"Haha, its alright to let your fan girl out, I love this movie a lot too." He says, slipping the movie in the DVD player. The movie then starts and you both focus on the movie only.

* * *

**So, there you go! I'm sorry that it is so short but the next chapter should be a little longer... Basically I'm making them longer than they are nowXD Anyways, I'm not gonna have any wifi when I go back to my dads house so I won't be able to update until I come back to my grandparents house, sorry! But I've already got the next chapter written in my Doc Manager so before I leave I'll try and post that one up here. Anyway, thats all guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you l8ter!**

a guy named thomas- **Thanks! And, y****eah, I know I have a lot of errors in here... I'm planning to fix them tonight or sometime before I leave my grandparents...**

godlessAdversary- **Yeah... I suppose it can be... She'll be having to use it again in another chapter probably...**


	16. Chapter 16

Vriska's POV-

Your eyes flutter open as you wake from your slumber. Where are you? You were some place warm but it wasn't under a blanket. You felt light pressure on your stomach. Looking down you notice it was two pairs of arms, one being your own and the other being someone else's, and they were wrapped around your stomach tighter than you thought. You look up to see John being the owner of these arms.

You were curled up partly in his lap with his arms as your blanket and his shoulder as your pillow. He was fast asleep as well, using the top of your head as a somewhat pillow. This was the closest you two had ever been, and you don't even remember falling asleep. You look over at the clock, 11:30 P.M. Shit, you both took more than a nap, you two had fallen asleep for the rest of the day. You practically just spent the night there. You should probably get home... Right now.

"Ahem... Uh, John..." You say awkwardly, nudging him slightly by lightly lifting your head.

You see his eyes flutter open as you nudged him."Yeah Vris, what is it?" He asks, not quite in it yet. As he realizes where he is and the position you were both in he blushes, then unwraps his arms from you and gets you out of his lap.

"Oh, I um... Uh, sorry about that..." He stutters, turning away to hide his blush.

"Um... No, your fine... Perfectly fine." You say awkwardly, grabbing your robotic fore arm with your normal hand.

"R-really?" He says looking back at you, a small smile on his face.

You stand up, changing the subject."So, uh... I should get going. Its really late." You say, headed to his bedroom door. He gets up and puts a hand on your shoulder, causing you to freeze. He turns you around so you're eyes locked onto one another's.

"Or... You could just stay here until we have to go to school, I mean, its only a few more hours." He suggests with a smirk. You plan to reply but you both seem to get lost in each others eyes. You continue to just stare until he places his hands on your hips and leans in and kisses you. As your lips lock your eye widens for a moment but it soon closes slowly. You wrap your arms around his neck and he seems to tighten his grip on your waist. You try and hold back a smile and a tiny chuckle but you fail and as you chuckle the kiss fades. Though your arms are still wrapped tightly wrapped around his neck and his still wrapped tightly around your waist.

"Vris..." He whispers, looking down at you. A smile on his face.

"Yeah, John?" You ask in a small, sweet sounding voice, not familiar to you. He pauses as you two just stare into each others eyes. He holds back a small laughl.

"J'adore, Vriska..." He says lightly, his tone soft and loving.

You smile up at him. You had done research on some french word, this being one of them."J'adore you too, John..." You smile then lean back in and kiss him once more. You find it awkward just standing in the middle of his bedroom kissing so you guide him back to his bed. Trying not break the kiss you were forced onto his lap, his hands had also been forced to relocate to your back, though his grip was still firm. As you both part from the kiss he looks up at you, blushing.

"So um... Does this mean we're... A couple?" He hesitates with the last word, a hopeful smile smeared onto his face.

You chuckle at his hesitation and playfully push him back against the bed. "Well... Judging by the fact that I have my legs wrapped around you, my arms wrapped around your neck and yours being wrapped around my back AND that we've kissed twice... I'm pretty sure the answers yes, we're defiantly a couple."You say with a humorous smile then unwrap your arms and legs from him and lay down next to him.

He puts his arm around your waist."That's... Great. So I assume you've agreed to just stay here?" He asks with a smirk.

"Yes... It is a definite yes." You smile. Your bodies were so close to each other that your noses were touching.

"Awesome." He says, gazing into your eye.

"It's beautiful, you know that?" He asks you.

You look over at him, confusion in your expression."What's beautiful?" You ask, gazing into his ocean blue eyes. You then use your elbow to prop up your head, though neither one of you break eye contact.

"Well... Everything about you but I was mainly talking about your eye. Its just... I've never seen anyone's eye that shade of blue..." He tells you.

You smile."Yeah... Well thanks... I just wish I had the other one too so I wouldn't look like such a freak..." You say with a faint frown.

"Your not a freak. Your beautiful, with or without your other eye..." He says. He then takes his hand and lifts your glasses off your face, exposing your hollow eye socket. To you it was hideous... It had scars surrounding it and a burn mark encircling it.

He places the glasses on his nightstand before turning back to you." In fact, you missing your eye shows me how strong you are... And your metal arm... Its perfect, it shows that no matter how much pain come in your life you still fight and find the light. All of your imperfections... They just make me..." He pauses, hesitant with the next word.

"They make you what?" You press, looking up at him.

"They make me love you even more..." He whispers, looking down at you, causing you two to lock eyes once more.

You smirk as you see blush begin to appear on his face."Ah... They do?"

Before continuing you lean in closer to him, your noses touching once more."Well every part of you... Perfections, imperfections, all of it... It all makes me love you even more too." You say then kiss him, though this kiss was shorter than the last two, but it had just as much 'umph' in it as the last three.

"Vris, you know... I love you... A lot..." He says softly as you both part from the kiss.

You chuckle at his comment."Yes, and I love you too... Dork." You joke then pull the covers up to your chest and close your eyes. As you feel him press against you and put his arm over you, you feel sleep overcome you and you slow drift into a slumber.

* * *

**And here we are! The two are finally together ::::D! And its a longer chapter too. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... My dads house doesn't have wifi so when I go back there I won't be able to post the next one up here... But I'm coming back to my grandparents Monday so I'll update it then. So, thats all guys, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Thats all See you guys l8ter!**

Masterblader158- **Lol, yeah I thought I should make John's father a little humorous... And thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ::::3!**


	17. Chapter 17

John's POV-

You slip your hand from under the covers as you hear your alarm clock go off silencing the loud noise. You hear Vriska groan slightly and snuggle up against you a bit more. You wrap your arm around her shoulders and gently rub the tip of it with your thumb. You slip your glasses on and look down at her. She was even beautiful when she was asleep. Her make-up had faded and her hair was in knots but you still loved her none the less. You wonder how the hell this all happened and recall last night. You were both watching Con-air and Vriska had dozed off. She had managed to lean on you and you were hesitant at first, but you chose to put your arm around her and you too ended up drifting to sleep. Next thing you know she's staying the rest of the night and you two were now a couple.

You rubbed her shoulder again, this time accompanied by your voice."Hey Vris, y'know we've gotta go to school right?" You say with a faint chuckle.

She groans before replying and presses up against the bottom of your head, warming your neck with her long, ruffled up, black hair. "But I don't wanna go... Can't we just stay here today?" She whines. You chuckle then unwrap your arm from her and then sit up and stretch. "I wish we could, but we've gotta go... My dad would kill me if I skipped school."

Her eye flies open at the word 'dad' and she shoots up and faces you."Fuck! Your father! What are we going to tell him?! I'm sure he wasn't excpecting me to stay the night! And what about us? We can't tel him we're together, can we?!" She asks in a panicy tone.

You look over at her and rub her should again, trying to calm her down. "Hey, calm down. Its gonna be alright. I'll tell my dad about us and he'll have to just accept it, ok?" You tell her calmly. She only nods then climbs out of your bed and puts her glasses on.

"Hey John, I just remembered... I don't have any clothes to change into..." She says, turning to you.

"Shit... Lets see you could... Just wear one of my outfits?" You suggest.

She smirks and places her hand on her hip."To school?" She says doubtfully.

"Yeah, I've got a plaid shirt you can use... And I'm sure my jeans'll be alright on you." You say then stand up and grab a dark blue plaid button up shirt and held it out for her to take. She looks over at you then sighs and takes the shirt, rolling her eye playfully.

"Fine... If you MUST see me wearing your clothes, I'll wear it. But keep your pants, I'll just wear these again." She jokes then continues to speak.

"Can you go get my back pack while I get this on?" She asks you.

"Yeah... If I may ask, why do you need it?"

"It has my make-up and brush in their, I don't leave the house without that stuff." She explains. You roll your eyes playfully.

"Ah, I see. So its a girl thing..." You say opening your door.

"Yeah... Just one thing you'll never understand." You hear her say as you walk out and close the door.

You peak into the kitchen to see your father setting down breakfast. He seemed to have three plates out, could he have already known about Vriska? You walk into the kitchen and smile over at your father.

"Hey dad... How are you?" You ask casually.

He turns around and looks over at you."I'm great. Just found out that there is an 18 year old girl in my house that was suppose to leave yesterday and NOT stay the night... And not only did I find out she stayed the night but I also found out she is now GOING OUT with MY SON." He says with a sarcastic smile.

You sigh then scratch the back of your neck."H-how did you find out?" You ask, looking over at him.

"Well... I over heard you trying to comfort your new girlfriend." He answers, sitting down at the table.

"Look... I'm sorry she stayed the night I was gonna-"

"Just go get dressed... Your going to be late for school if you don't hurry." He says picking up his fork.

"But-"

"We'll talk about it when you get home from school." He interrupts you.

You sighthen just leave the kitchen. You grab Vriska's back pack and head to your room. When you open the door you see Vriska look over at you in your shirt, sitting on the edge of your bed.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She asks, sounding concerned.

You think for a moment."Yeah, everything's great. Here's your back pack. You look cute in that shirt by the way." You smile, handing her her back pack.

"Alright... And thanks." She says with a shy smile. She goes through her book bag and grabs her brush and begins combing her knotted hair.

You take out a plain black t-shirt and look over at Vriska."Hey Vris... Is it alright if I change... In here?" You ask her shyly.

She looks over at you, blush gently appearing on her face."Oh um... Yeah, thats fine..." She says putting her brush back in her back pack and getting out her make-up.

"Alright... Don't worry, I'm not gonna take my pants off or anything, just changing my shirt, thats all." You say, taking your shirt off.

"Alright... I wouldn't be looking anyway, so I really wouldn't know." She says, applying her lipstick to her lips.

You suppress a small smile as you pick up your black shirt and slip it on. You then grab your dark green jacket. You walk over to your bed and sit down beside Vriska. You slip your jacket on as she finishes her make-up."So, what aew you going to do with your jacket?" You ask, looking over at the denim Jacket that hung on your coat hanger, attached to the back of the door.

"I don't know... I don't need it since this shirt is long sleeved... And I don't wanna carry it around all day." She says with a sigh.

"Well... You could leave it here, and then on my way to school tomorrow I'll go to your place and return it to you." You suggest with a smile.

She smiles as well."Alright, that sounds good."

"Great, now we should get going before we're late." You say, standing up, you then hold your hand out for her to grab.

"Alright..." She says then swings her back pack over her shoulder and then taking your hand.

You both then walk out your room and head to the front door. You grab your back pack then open the door."Bye dad." You call then walk out, not particularly caring for a response.

"So... How did you like my place? Did you have fun?" You ask humorously, glancing over at her.

She laughs slightly."I like your place. I got my boyfriend there so I think I had more fun than you would think." She answers, gripping your hand tightly.

"Thats great... I had alotta fun too. Who knew my house could be the place where people have fun." You say laughing slightly.

"Haha, yeah." She pauses then smiles shyly and looks over at you.

"So... I suppose since we're together... We should probably go out... On like a-"

"Date?" You finish with a smile.

"Heh, Uh, yeah..." She answers, biting her lip.

"Well, I'll tell you what..." You pause, smiling.

"Senior prom is next month... How about I take you to prom and lets say... Friday instead of just staying at your place, we go out to dinner, I'll pay..." You tell her as you both begin to approach school campus.

"Ah, what a gentlemen, offering to pay... It would be an honor to attend prom with you John." She smiles, looking over at you.

"Great..." You answer simply.

As you two step onto campus you feel people looking over at you surprised." I've never had so many eyes on me at once..." You mumble over at her.

"You get used to it after a while. Your dating the school bully that also runs the school, your gonna be stared at when your caught holding her hand." She says with a smirk.

"Ah, well then what do you think they'll do about this..." You say then unwrap your hands from hers and put your arm around her as you head to your lockers.

"I don't know and I really don't care, because *I* like it." She says with a smile.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 17 done and posted up here. Now I just have to work on my homestuck ****truth or dare and I'll be good for the night. Argh, but its 3:38 in the morning and I'm so tired... I suppose I'll work on it then finish it tomorrow. Anyway... I hope you guys like this chapter! I might not get the next one out next week cause of some personal issues like I said in my homestuck truth or dare update but I'll try and update it. I've determined I am definitely writing a sequel and I right now still have no clue how many chapters this story will have but I suppose we'll just have to see! I've written up to chapter 20 but I haven't gotten to some parts of it yet so its gonna be longer than 20. To put a somewhat accurate number on it I suppose it could be maybe... 32? I don't like I said, we'll find out sooner or later! Anyway, like I said before, hope you like this chapter, talk to you guys l8ter!**

godlessAdversary-** Thanks! And hopefully that won't happen(I haven't planned for it to but I suppose we'll find out ::::3!) and yeah, he has. I can't wait until its finally over...**

Cobalt Scorpio- **Thanks! Lol, I love that you put 8 'w's don't know if that was purposfully, but I love it ::::D!**


	18. Chapter 18

And...** Here's the last chapter before I go back to my dads house that has no wifi D::: But don't worry I'll be able to post a new chapter probably on Wensday I think? Anyway, here's your chapter 18! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Vriska's POV-

You force John's arm off you as you get to your lockers. Before both you and John could even put your combination in you notice a figure approach you both.

"Look at that, new kids got he queen bee as a girlfriend, that's a surprise." The voice says, directing it toward John.

"Leave him alone Jason, he doesn't have time for your shit." You bite, though he ignores you and continues to stare over at John.

"Are you just gonna sit there and let your girlfriend defend you like the wimp you are? Or are you actually gonna stick up for YOURSELF?" He says, stepping closer to John.

"Jason, leave him alo-" You began, though John stops you.

"At least *I* don't go around beating people up everyday... Why do you even do that? Probably because your just a fucking jerk... And you think your so much better than everyone. But you know what? Your nothing but a little piece of shit that doesn't even deserve a life. And you wanna know something? In case you haven't noticed, NOBODY like you. Everybody wants you gone, and your better off that way anyway." He remarks, stepping closer to Jason, standing in front of was the same height as John, meaning you were taller than both of them, but barely. Jason had ruffled up dirty blonde hair. He looks over at John, slightly in awe, but more angry than anything.

"You little piece of shit, your gonna get it now!" He yells then lifts his hand in a fist and it met John's face. John slowly falls to the ground, holding his face with his hand. You immediately clench your fist, step forward and punch Jason in the face.

"You ass! All he did was fucking tell you the truth!" You yell as he holds his face.

"Well what about you, huh? Don't act like deep down inside your not exactly like me. I used to stand right beside you Vriska, while you would go around doing the same exact thing I do... So you know what?" He steps closer to and looks at you straight in the eye. After a long moment he raises his fist and hits you in the face.

"You, Vriska, can go fuck yourself." He says as you back up to the lockers. You notice John stand up and face Jason.

"DON'T hit my girlfriend." You hear him say confidently.

"Sorry dork, but I already did." He bites, an evil smirk smeared on his face.

"Well don't do it again." He says threateningly.

"Ah, you mean like this?" You feel his elbow then dig into your stomach. You gasp as the air gets pushed out of you and fall to the ground holding your stomach and leaning against the lockers.

You see John slam Jason against the locker."You fucking piece of shit, how do you even have the guts to hit a girl?!" He yells into Jason's face. As Jason struggles to get out from John's grip, John pushes him against the locker harder.

"Well, I hit you didn't I?" He smirks, looking up at John. John only looks over at Jason, giving him the death stare.

"Says the guy that's being pinned and hit by a dork like me." John sneers, a small smirk approaching his face.

"You haven't hit me yet, idiot." Jason remarks.

"Oh, but I'm going to, you hit my girlfriend, I hit you." He threatens. Jason bites back from bursting out laughing.

"Ha! You aren't gonna hit me, you don't have the guts!" He yells, smirking.

"Really you wanna bet?" John tells him and with that he raises his fist and punches Jason right in the face as hard as he could. John then drops him on the floor roughly and walks over to you. He holds out his hand and you grab it. He slowly lifts you up, letting you lean on him as you held your stomach, still in pain. He rubs your shoulder soothingly, trying to comfort you." Hey, are you ok?" He asks looking over at you. You had blood trickling out your nose. You've been through pain way worse than this, so the blood didn't effect you. Though the pain from your stomach was hurting like hell. It felt like someone had shot a bullet right in the center of your stomach.

You gaze up at him, still holding your stomach. "Uh, yeah... I-I'm fine." You stammer.

He looks over at your face, worry in his gaze."Here, your bleeding... Let me take you to the nurse." He offers then guides you to the nurses office, ignoring the awe struck crowd that had watched the fight go on.

"No, I-I'm fine, really..." You insist but continue to let John guide you to the office.

"No, Vris, your not ok. Your bleeding and I can tell your stomach is hurting like hell. We need to at least get you checked out." John tells you as you both approach the nurses office. You sigh in defeat and just let him talk to the nurse about the situation as she cleans up your blood and checks your stomach.

* * *

"Well... You just have a nose bleed so that's what caused the bleeding. As for your stomach, it seems he got you in the ribs pretty good. It should be fine as long as you don't move around so much. You can go home and get some rest, you'll be excused from the rest of your classes." The nurse says, looking down at you. You sigh, though nod your head.

"Alright, great, you can go now, be sure not to let anything hit your stomach." She says as you stand up, still holding your stomach. John rushes to your side, putting his arm around you as you walk out of the office.

As you get to your lockers you look over at John in confusion."Where are you going? Shouldn't you be getting to your class?" You ask him, picking up your back pack.

He looks over at you, smirking. He then picks up his back pack, swinging it over his shoulder."You didn't think I'm gonna let you go home alone did you?"

"John, you can't miss your classes." You tell him, looking over at him.

"For you, I can miss anything. Plus, I got injured too, they can't yell at me if I want to go home early." He says, as you begin to head to the school doors.

"But... Your not going home, your going to my house." You say with a smile and push open the door to the school.

"Yeah... But nobody needs to know that." John says humorously with a smile.

You let out a small laugh then roll your eye playfully."Well, your secrets safe with me. You can stay as long as you want." You smile as you two proceed to walk back to your place.

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 18... Like I said above I'll probably update this on Wednesday since that's when I'll have wifi. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter! See ya l8ter :::;D!**

godlessAdversary- **Yeah... Though I think I'm making the dad a little... confused I suppose you could call it? I mean one moment he encourages his son then the next he is a little stern about it... *Shrugs* either way, thanks, I appreciate your review ::::3!****  
**

Featherwingluv-** Lol, thanks ::::D! Yeah... I thought I should have him find out without John telling him just to stir up some drama... maybe, I suppose we'll find out if there is drama :::;3...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, so I finally got wifi ::::D! So here's the next chapter... I've gotta go real soon cause me, my dad and my friend are going night fishing, but I'll be sure to finish this first! So here we are, Chapter 19! Enjoy!**

* * *

John's POV-

"Hey dad, I'm home." You call, entering the kitchen to see your father doing dishes.

He turns his head to look over at you and sees the bruise beginning to form underneath your left eye."What happened?" He asks, walking over to you and abandons the dishes.

You attempt to glance down at the bruise on your cheek."Oh um... I got into a fight..." You reply hesitantly, looking over at your father.

"A fight? With who? Why?" Your father asks sounding flustered as he examines the bruise.

"Just some bully at school..." You tell him, though try to avoid answering why.

He pauses, then glances up at you."Why?" He repeats.

You pause then sigh."Because he hit Vriska."

Your father backs away from your face and sighs."God dammit John, why don't you just take care of yourself instead of that girl?!" He asks with yet another irritated sigh.

"She's my girlfriend dad, its my job to protect her!" You say, raising your voice.

"Well she's not your girlfriend anymore!" He yells then continues after a moment.

"She's a bad influence and I can't have my son date someone that's only going to change him!" He exclaims.

You stare over at your father for a long time. Your in awe that your father just told you you couldn't be with Vriska. You think for a moment then anger engulfs you."You can't do that dad! She's my fucking girlfriend whether you like it or not, I love her!" You yell.

"I don't care John, I don't want you hanging out with her." He says, raising his voice.

"Dad, I'm fucking 18 I can choose to date who ever I want without your help!"

"As long as you are living in my house you are under my rules." He says, his voice getting louder.

"But I'm a legal adult, I can make my own decisions!"

Your father pauses and thinks for a moment."Your right, you are a legal adult... And that means you can take care of yourself, So... Get out..." He says calmly, looking down at the floor.

You look over at your father in awe."What? You can't just kick me out..." You say, stepping closer to your dad.

"Oh, I'm not kicking you out forever... Just a week. Your 18, you need to learn how to start taking care of yourself. Now get out, I don't want to see you until Saturday." He answers, crossing his arms.

You sigh then roll your eyes. You don't exactly know where you can go, but you'll figure it out."Whatever." You mumble then head to your room to get your stuff.

As you finish packing your stuff you glance over at Vriska's jacket. You walk over and grab the jacket, putting it in your suitcase. You figure you'll have to stay at her place since she's the only person you know would let you stay over that long.

You close your suitcase and zip it shut. As you walk over to the door you notice your father just beginning to cook dinner. You rolls your eyes in annoyance as you walk out the door. You slam the door shut then begin to walk toward Vriska's house.

* * *

**-12:30a.m./Vriska's apartment-**

Vriska's POV-

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

You groan and stuff your face in your pillow and proceed to try and drift to sleep.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

There it is again. You throw your pillow onto the floor and quickly sit up in bed, groaning in annoyance. You glance down at your clock, 12:30 a.m. Who the hell would be knocking on your door now?! You sigh in annoyance then put your glasses on and get up and walk over to your front door.

_Knock_

_Kno-_

You interrupt the last knock on the door by swinging it open. Your anger fade slightly as you notice an annoyed and exhausted John before you. You glance down and see him holding a suit case.

"John? Why the hell are you knocking on my door at 12:30 in the morning?!" You ask, slightly irritated,

"My dad kicked me out of the house for a week. I was wondering if it was alright if I could Um... Stay here... If that's ok..." He asks, looking over at you.

You pause for a moment and sigh."Just get your ass in here." You say, pulling him inside and shutting the door.

"Just sit down on the couch. Let me get dressed in some... Different clothes." You tell him, looking down at your PJs. Well, if you could even call them PJs. You were wearing a black tank top that stopped a few inches below your breasts. On your tank top was your zodiac sign which was scorpio. You were always in love with learning more about your zodiac and just loved the way it looked, you even got it tattooed on the right side of your arm. Along with your somewhat tank top you wore black shorts that came to about only your wrists. It wasn't anything you would want someone to see you in, let alone your new boyfriend.

You go into your room and get dressed in some pajama pants and a light gray shirt that was a bit big on you. You grab a hair tie and put your long lock of hair in a pony tail. You then walk over to John and sit on the couch beside him."Ok, so what happened? Why did he kick you out?" You ask, looking over at him.

"Well, he told me since I was 18 that I could take care of myself... Then he told me to get out." John says with a sigh.

"Well... That doesn't make much sense. You can stay here as long as you want. You can just sleep here on the couch if that's alright." You tell him with a warm smile.

He smiles over at you as well."Alright, great, thanks for letting me stay."

"Yeah, no problem. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go back to sleep, night John." You say, heading back to your room.

"Alright, Night Vris, I'll see you tomorrow." You hear him say. You then smile and close the door. You stand there for a moment and think, your smile grows. It was sad his father kicked him out but now he was staying with you for a whole week. You sigh happily then crawl into bed. As you close your eyes you slowly let sleep take over you.

* * *

**And there you go, chapter 19! Sorry I turned John's father into a rough dad... But don't worry things'll work out between them eventually. Anyway, I am still in the process of writing Chapter 20 but once I finish writing I'll write it up here... I think I'm nearly finished with this story... Just a few more chapters! But don't worry there will DEFINITELY be a sequel to this Anyway, thats all guys, hope you enjoyed reading it! 8ye, talk to you guys l8ter!**

godlessAdversary- **Yeah... But I think that was the last we see of Jason... They might see him somewhere in school but no more fights. And it seems she has recovered pretty well... It doesn't seem to hurt her anymoreX3...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, before I start this next chapter I just wanna say sorry this took a while to write I have had A LOT going on family issues, relationship issues and even car troubles. So between all of that shit I didn't have much time t write, but I managed to complete chapter 20, so here it is! Enjoy ::::D! (Oh and btw, at the end it's not smut, but they do make out, so there's a warning just in case you needed to know that before hand!)**

* * *

Vriska's POV-

"Hey Vris... Get up." You groan as you hear John's voice and feel him nudge you You then turn over on your side, facing away from him.

"Why? My alarm hasn't gone off yet...It's too early to even get ready for school." You say opening your eye and glancing at the clock on your nightstand, you then close your eye nce more.

"Well... That's cause going to school isn't on our agenda today." He says with a smirk.

Your eye opens wide. After a moment you turn around and look at him. He was wearing a dress shirt with a navy blue tie along with some black khakis.

"Where are we going?" You ask, sitting up and stretching.

He smirks then looks down at you"Well, I want to take you to see the sun rise, then we'll walk arounf for a bit until its time for dinner."

"But... Why are you all dressed up?" You yawn then look over at him.

"Well we can't go to a fancy restaurant in our normal clothes, can we?" He smiles.

You chuckle lightly then stand up and look over at him."Oh, so I suppose this means I need to dress up too?" You assume, walking toward your closet.

"Of course... Just a dress though, nothing special." He says, looking over at you.

You pause then speak while looking through your closet."If I can even find one. I hate dresses... Let alone any kind of dress up shit." You tell him then push all your clothes back, revealing a whit strapless dress with a cerulean colored scorpio sign on the chest.

"Well, any dress is fine... I know you'll look beautiful in any dress." He says with a smile.

You smile then take out the dress with a sigh and show it to him."Thank... I suppose this one'll do... Its the only one I've got." You tell him. It would also bring back painful memories to wear. This was the dress you wore to home coming during your sophomore year. It was the first time you and Tavros kissed and the first ime you told him you loved him. Despite that, you had to wear it no matter what memories it held. You just wouldn't tell John.

"That's perfect. I'll let you get changed. I'll be waiting in the living room. Just come out there when your done." He says, heading toward the door.

"Alright, I'll be out there in a sec." You say as he closes the door. You then begin to get ready.

* * *

**-8:30 a.m./Central Park- **

John's POV-

"So... What do you think?" You ask, grabbing Vriska's hand and gazing over at the sun, it's color a golden yellow mixed with a deep orange and a hint of light yellow.

You two had walked to central park. Well, you took Vriska to central park. You knew it was her favorite place to visit and a great place to see the sun rise. You glance over at Vriska. She didn't do much but wear the dress. Though she did curl her hair. Either way she was still beautiful.

She was starring at the sun rise as if she'd never seen it."It's... Beautiful... It's like nothing I've ever seen before..." She smiles.

You look over at her."I know this is probably a stupid question but have you ever seen the sun rise before?" You ask her,

She glances over at you, biting her lip."W-what?! What kind of question is that?!"She exclaims nervously.

You snicker at her stuttering as well as obvious lie."You haven't, have you?" You ask with a warm smile.

She sighs in defeat."No... I haven't... I've never gotten up to see it..." She admits looking at the ground.

You lift up her head by nudging her chin up with your hand."That's ok. Now come on, let's walk around a bit then we can head to dinner."

She nods then you both begin to walk around central park, talking about the most random things.

* * *

**-5:30p.m./Per Se-(aka, some french restaurant in NY I look upXD)**

"Wow John, I'd have to say, you really went all out on this date, huh?" Vriska smiles, looking over at you.

"Yeah, I had to pick the perfect place for a perfect girl." You smile, looking over at her while sipping on your drink.

She smiles and you notice a light blush approach her face."T'm not really perfect, y'know..." She says looking down at the table.

You smirk, then you put your hand over her's on the table."Not true, you are the most perfect girl and any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend." You say with a warm smile as you looked into her eyes.

Her blush deepens and she smiles."Thanks." She answers simply. And with that, the food you and Vriska ordered a few minutes ago gets placed on the table.

"Here we go, a Moses Sleeper for the lady and a Batley Hazen Blue for the gentleman, enjoy." The waiter says, placing the entree's in front of both you and Vriska.

"Thank you." You say politely, picking up your fork.

The waiter only replies with a small nod and a 'Your welcome' then walked away, letting you two alone.

"So, What do you think, is it good?" You ask as she bites into her food.

"It's good, how about yours?" She asks.

"Great you answer simply with a smile. You two then begin to talk about random stuff as you continue to eat your dinner.

* * *

**-7:30p.m./Walking**** to Vriska's apartment-**

"So, how was the date, did you have fun?" You ask Vriska as you both approach Vriska's apartment complex.

"Yeah, it was great."She smiles as you two enter the building and walk into the elevator.

"And the best part is I have to stay with you, sotechnically the dates not over."You say with a smirk.

"Oh really?" She smirks as well as the two of you get out the elevator and get to Vriska's apartment door.

As she unlock the door and opens it you swing past her, pull her inside, closing the door and lightly push her against it."Yep, it's actually just beginning." You smile, then lean down and kiss her passionately. You then run over to the radio and turn it on. You smile at the son, Right Here by HeyHiHello**(Here's the link just in case yu wanna listen to it... watch?v=pfVkI9X0wtQ&index=1&list=PLSCKYFYQgFJTsIfkmgCxnAEzEOyYGPUHa)**

You go into the kitchen and hold out your hand for her to take."C'mon, dance with me." You say with a smile.

She crosses her arms and smiles over at you."No thanks, I don't dance." She says.

You don't loose your smile and just put your hand down."Oh, come on..."

You pause then sing along to the song."Roll down the window I see nothing but the sun." You sing.

"Oh my god, John... Just no..." Vriska snickers.

"I know I tried to run last night, but now I'm gonna do it right." You continue, stepping closer to her.

"Your eyes are shining even though we're still so young." You lift up her chin and wink over at Vriska's one eye.

"C'mon Vrisks, sing with me at least." You beg. She thinks for a mment then sighs.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat."

"Great!" You smile then continue the song.

"I can tell you baby, honestly I'd rather have you be with me." You take her hand and begin to dance around the kitchen.

"Wait, I never agreed to dance." She says.

You smirk."Then why are you dancing with me?" She only response with a simple eye roll.

"I know, you can be my girlfriend." You continue with the song,

"You can be my boyfriend." Vriska sings unenthusiastic, changing the lyrics a little.

"Come on Vris, you can be a little more enthusiastic than that."You joke. Vriska smiles over at you and laughs slightly.

"We can get through anything and everything." You two sing in unison, Vriska actually singing correctly.

"That's more like it." You smile then sing the next line.

"I know, we can stay together, get through any weather."

"Yeah, no matter what tomorrow brings." Vriska finishes, smiling over at you as you two sing and dance around the kitchen. "Oh, girl you're the only one inside my world. I love it when you whisper into my ear." You sing, twirling her.

"Cause baby if you need me I'll be right here."Vriska sang as she came close to you after coming back from the twirl.

"Oh, yeah baby if you need me I'll be right here, right here."You finish.

"I'll be right here, right here, oh." Vriska sang.

You two dance and sing around the kitchen, nearing the end of the song you two sing in unison.

"I know, you can be my girlfriend."

"I know, you can be my boyfriend, yeah."Vriska sang then you both sing.

"Oh, girl you're the only one inside of my world. I love it when you whisper into my ear. Cause baby if you need me I'll be right here, right here." You both stop singing then just dance to the end of the song.

Vriska laughs."That was fun."She smiles,looking over at you.

"Yeah... You see, I knew yu'd have fun." You say looking over at her.

"I suppose your right... But now that you've shown me your kind of fun it's time for me to show you my kind of fun." She smirks coming closer to you and wrappingher arms around your neck.

You smirk understanding what was happening."Alright, that sounds fair, let your kind of fun begin then." You say wrapping your arms atound her waist and kissing her passionately.

She kisses back, the kiss full of passion and love.

As you two part she smirks seductively then pulls you into her bedroom. She closes the door then walks you over to her bed, pushing you playfully onto it. You smile up at Vriska as she straddles you. She leans down and pecks you on the lips. The small pecks quickly inclines to a long passionate kiss, you feel Vriska bite your lip and you flinch slightly but don't break the kiss. Vriska runs her fingers through your hair as you rub your hands up and down her back.

After a while of kissing each other or to be technical "making out" you feel Vriska's hand lead down to your jeans. You feel her hands head toward the button and zipper tough you grab her hands and stop her. She gives you a confused look, though yours was full of seriousness, that wasn't happening, not tonight.

"Not yet, not tonight... I'm not ready." You admit, your voice serious.

She looks down at you. You can tell she's disappointed though her gaze softens, showing that she understood. She gets off of you then lays down beside you. he then entwines her fingers with yours and cuddles up against you.

"Ok John, I understand. I'm sorry." She says lightly, with her eyes closed.

You smile, glad she understood."It's ok... Sometime I'll be ready... Just not today." You say then close your eyes and two both slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

**And there we go! Chapter 20 is done. Now I'm gonna start going back to once a week since I need to get a few more chapter done instead of just posting them once I finish them in my book so I'm gonna try hard to stick to the once a week schedule. Oh and as for when John and Vriska get back to the apartment, I forgot to add that Vriska refused to stay in the dress any longer so she got changed and John did too, just wanted to state that out. Anyway, that's all guys, bye! Talk to you l8ter ::::D!**

godlessAdversary-** Yeah, I know it was, I wanted to firgure out a way for John to stay with Vriska though and I thought of this and firgured it could work...**

Cobalt Scorpio-** Lol, yeah ikr. He didn't make a very inteligent plan if he's trying to get John to stay away from Vriska. I mean why kick your son out when you know the number one place he's going to go to is his girlfriends house.**


End file.
